(Sequel to IGWFL) The Hidden Truth Behind Hiccup
by Tomtom713
Summary: <html><head></head>Sequel to "In Games We Find Love" Seeing it from Toothless' POW</html>


Hey Readers!

Now finally the sequel is here! I want to tell a few things about it before you actually are going to read it.

First thing first, this is a POW changing with Toothless. The story will be almost like In Games We Find Love. You guys read it from Hiccup's POW before, but now you get the other side from Toothless POW.

The reason why?

Simply, because now I can fit in the things that people have asked me about. (I'm not going to spoil things here.)

Point is, I haven't been honest about a few things into "In Games We Find Love" because there was a bigger plot behind it. Now you all get to read it from Toothless' side. Because Toothless is the only person there know about the truth.

Also, because I'm used to a certain character as Toothless' father ( This person get's into this Fanfic because I cannot find another one being Toothless' father other than him.) I will not say whom it is, I will let you guys guess who it might be. :3

Anyways! I shall not keep you guys away from the sequel! Remember, enjoy it! :3

* * *

><p>Chapter 1. A calm evening.<p>

Toothless had used his motorbike to get home, his day of school was boring as always and he never had something to do when there finally were something interesting topics. He always made his homework finished in school, that's how he can have time to game a lot when he got home.

The long black haired teen settled his motorbike in the garage, he got his helmet off and sat it by the seat, as he had got off the motorbike. He always remembered to lock it, in case they do have a thief there wanted to steal it.

Toothless grabbed his bag, were he threw it over his shoulder and went inside his house.

"I'm home." He called out, while he threw his shoes off and let them be randomly in the hallway.

"On time, was there a lot of traffic on the way home?" A voice called, as a male got out from the nearby kitchen and smiled warmly at Toothless.

"Nah, it was fine I guess." Toothless mumbled.

Oh yes, he needed to say that his father weren't really his father. The man there greeted him were his foster father, Thomas. The short black hair, the sea blue eyes and the very thin and slender body he had could tell that he weren't a 'common' person that Toothless normally would allow around him.

Not that he hated people like that, no, it was just something in his past there made him tends about certain people.

Toothless past haven't been nice you see, from young at he lost his parents somehow. He actually never got to know why, maybe it was because of his powers?

He wasn't certain himself, but he only know one thing.

He was special, at least that's what Thomas had explained to him. The man who weren't his biological father, but he was nice and understanding toward him.

The last foster family Toothless were in, they had lived nearby his very best friend Hiccup. The reason why they didn't wanted him, were because of his powers.

People would assume that Toothless were just a normal, strange, humor changing teenager.

Well, he is that yes, however, he is also one of the rare and last shapeshifter there exist now days. Whenever he had been placed in a family, they got the information about some of his needs.

You could tell that, Toothless had a few more people inside his head. Those there told him to change into whatever form he wanted to, because it happens at times. Even so Toothless couldn't control it himself, that didn't stop him though, to try and be a normal teenager.

"Do we have ice cream? Strawberry taste?" Toothless asked, while he had walked past Thomas and went to the fridge.

"We just ran out from it yesterday, I can go get some before dinner?" Thomas asked, while he turned and looked over at Toothless.

"But I wanted it now." Toothless said with a pout, yes he acted like a smaller child when he was around Thomas, mostly because Thomas were such a nice person toward him.

Thomas never judged him, he were always there for Toothless when needed and he even understood when Toothless didn't wanted him to be near.

A perfect foster father, if Toothless could tell it himself.

"How about, you and I will order food from the chines? Then we can eat all the ice cream I can buy later?" Thomas asked, while he had walked over behind Toothless and wrapped his arms around him.

Thomas even rested his chin on top at Toothless' head, his hand gently stroked the young teenager's chest.

"I rather want pizza, can we have that instead?!" Toothless asked, his voice turned into an existed voice while he made a few small jumps.

"If you want, you know I just want to be certain you are fine today." Thomas mumbled, as he ran his hand through Toothless long hair. "I need to get you to a haircu-"

"Don't try me, don't even mention that my hair shall be short." Toothless growled low, he bent his head a bit while he felt Thomas arms got tighter around him.

"Sorry, but I really think that short hair would fit you better. Your hair won't be that…untamable in the mornings, or when you have gum stuck in it." Thomas mumbled, he pressed a soft kiss at the top of Toothless head while he slowly let go at him.

"I don't want it to be short, don't make me have it short please?" Toothless begged slightly, he made those puppy dog eyes up at Thomas right after, hearing that the elder male chuckled over the sight only made him sure about it worked.

"Alright, I won't ask again unless you come to me and say you are tired of it." Thomas said with a soft smile, he let his hand run through the long hair again while he studied it for a while.

"Thanks, I think you should order the pizza now. I will be in my room, I hope Hiccup is online!" Toothless said, before he leaned up and kissed Thomas' cheek as he then ran off to his room.

"I will never get how you can change the mood so easily." Thomas mumbled, as he grabbed his phone from his pocket.

Toothless just entered his room, he had been fast on turning on his computer and looked at the three screens he had connected to it.

Yes, already there people could tell he somehow was a gamer type. He couldn't just have one scree, no, what fun would that be?

Toothless needed three, because it was amazing to play on three screens. Or at least multitask, where he would be playing on one screen, do things on the other screen and have his music program opened on the third screen.

Toothless then walked over to his mini fridge he had in his room, he had everything he could need of energy drinks or soda in there. In case he needed to get a re-boost of energy when he were in a dungeon in World of Warcraft.

He had snatched one energy drink from the mini fridge, before he walked over to his computer and sat down. He looked at the photo on his background, Hiccup and he were on one of the screens. The photo were matching to the same Hiccup had on his screen, they both hold around each other, while Toothless wore a black hoodie with some funny ears on the hood, almost as if he looked like a dragon.

It made a small smile at Toothless lips, Hiccup always teased him for like dragons, not that Hiccup disliked them of course.

Toothless got out from his thoughts, as the skype window opened up in front at the photo. He fast enough typed in his code, which logged him onto skype.

He heard the familiar pop sound from his headset, telling him that he had gotten a messaged.

Toothless got a hold on his mouse, he dragged it across the screen and clicked on Hiccup's photo were the orange dot were out from.

Hickey713: Hey Bud! Got a new game at Gamestop. World Of Warcraft. If you own it, will you have time to play a bit with me, so I can learn the game properly?

A smiled tugged on Toothless lip's, he held his hands over the keyboard, as he started to type in his answer.

NightfuryNight: I got the game Hickey! I only waited for you to get it yourself. Write to me when you get in and tell me what your user name is! Call me over to skype then we can talk.

The black haired teen just managed to get his headset on, before he heard the skype tone rang in them, showing that Hiccup were calling him.

Toothless dragged his mouse over to 'accept' button on the small call message.

"Hickey! It was about time you got that game!" Toothless said, as he started up his own World of Warcraft account.

"Easy bud! I just got my paycheck today." Hiccup laughed through the call, it made Toothless smile a little bit. It was always nice to hear Hiccup laugh, at least hearing Hiccup's voice were happy.

"So what character shall I be, Toothy?" Hiccup asked, while Toothless snapped out from his thoughts again.

"Well, first of all, we need to figure out what you would like to be. You start the game by choosing one of the two sides available. Either the Horde or the Alliance. After that, you have to pick a creature of your character selection from the five races of each side." The black haired teen explained, while he took his level 60 mage Night Elf and logged onto that character.

"Err…" Hiccup stammered a bit confused.

"Hickey!" Toothless whined, as he almost had the feeling of making a face palm right now.

This would take time for him to try and learn Hiccup this game, however, it would be a good time to spend with each other online. At least's that's what Toothless thought, he only wanted his best friend to be happy. Even when he couldn't be there in person for Hiccup, special not after…

No, he shouldn't think about it now, he needed to be alright for Hiccup's sake.

So Toothless spend the next couple of hours to learn Hiccup about the different characters, even a few hints to how he could level up faster.

Toothless heard the knocking on the door to his room, he mute the microphone after he had told Hiccup a brb were his head turned over to the door.

Thomas stood there with a pizza tray in his hand, even a soft smile at his lips. "Coming down to eat?" Thomas asked, while he waved the pizza tray a bit.

"Sure, just give me a moment." Toothless said with a soft smile, before he unmute his microphone again.

"Sorry, dinner is ready. Can you talk after?" Toothless asked, as he closed down for his game.

"Maybe not, my father want me to do my homework." Hiccup replied back, while Toothless could hear him rumble through one of his drawers.

"Why don't you make them in school? Is there something wrong, shall I really start to threat the idiots again?" Toothless asked, his voice being close to an angry one.

"No Toothless! It's nothing, I just thought I would do them home. Also to let my father see that I actually do them, you know how he can be." Hiccup mumbled low into the headset.

"Alright, sleep well when you get that far Hiccup. I will expect you are on tomorrow after lunch, right? " Toothless asked, while he dragged his mouse over to the red phone button.

"I'm going to the town tomorrow, but I will be on afterwards yes. Night bud, sleep well too." Hiccup's voice always sounded so sweet, however, he also sounded sad.

No wonder.

"Night Hickey." Toothless whispered, before he clicked on the red phone button.

The black haired teen took his headset off, he hang it over the middle screen and stood from his seat.

He walked downstairs where he found Thomas in the kitchen, already cutting the pizza's out so they were to take a slice of.

"Are you going to return gaming after we have eaten, Toothless?" Thomas asked, while he pushed the pizza tray over to Toothless so he could go on and eat.

"Nope, Hiccup is doing his homework. Anything you want to do then, Tom?" Toothless asked, as he took a slice from the pizza, chees! A good thick layer of chees! So tasty and good! It couldn't be more perfect.

"It is only you, who I know would dare call me 'Tom'. " Thomas said, as he took a seat beside Toothless and grabbed a slice pizza himself. "Because you could never be mad at me, because you love him so much and understands me." Toothless mumbled, his mouth soon stuffed with the lovely cheesy pizza.

"I thought of setting a movie on in the living room, have a bit of quality time with you." Thomas said, as he smiled a bit at Toothless.

"Sound's good, what sort of movie?" Toothless asked, while he took another slice pizza. God! He was starving, so the pizza really started to settled down in his stomach.

"Anything you want, just don't let it be horror movies." Thomas comment, while he took a sip of his glass water.

"Boring, I had the perfect movie in my head if I could choose that." Toothless said, as he let out a laughter right after.

"Paranormal Activity." He said, as he looked at Thomas right after.

"No! No in every single time you are thinking to make me watch that, I am not going to do it." Thomas said, while he shook his head a bit.

"I am not good at those movies, you know that. Spare me for them, please?" Thomas asked, as he chuckled lightly.

"Fine, then we will set an animation movie on. Which ones do we have?" Toothless asked, while he grabbed his glass of water from the table and took a sip.

"You could go have a look? I can clean up after us in here, do you want any snacks to it?" Thomas asked, while he stood from his seat.

"Did you get the ic-"

"Ice cream? Yes of course, I know you wouldn't survive another evening without it." Thomas said with a small laughter, he had taken a tube of strawberry ice cream out from the fridge.

"Awesome, I just want a spoon because I know I will finish that tube before the movie ends." Toothless said, his lips curled into a soft smile before he got off his chair and walked over to Thomas, he grabbed the tube from Thomas' hands and smirked at him before he walked into the living room.

"Remember to save just a bit for me, I do like a taste." Thomas called at him, as he had started to clean up around the kitchen. Not that it was much to clean up at, but he don't like a messy kitchen.

Tom had taken two bottles of soda out from the fridge, he went to the living room and saw Toothless already had chosen a movie they could watch.

"Which movie?" Thomas asked, he took a seat beside his foster son and gave him the bottle of soda.

"Toy Story, I heard it should be good, even though it should be old." Toothless said, before he adjusted himself a bit in the couch and snuggled him closer over to Thomas.

"I could like to turn into a dog or a cat, you always know where to stroke me." Toothless mumbled, he sat the spoon into the strawberry ice cream got up a big mount of the ice cream before eating it.

"I have seen it before, but I'm glad you choose it." Thomas said, as he wrapped his arm around Toothless' shoulders and let his foster son rest himself against him.

It was a habit for Toothless, having this sort of life. Even being addicted to strawberry ice cream, he just prefer that instead of the chocolate.

They used an hour to watch the movie, as Toothless said he had emptied the tube of ice cream before it had ended. Right now, he had his head rested against Thomas' lap, tugged into a warming blanket and now soft asleep.

Thomas of course, he had made sure Toothless got his sleep. He didn't mind that his foster son would sleep like this, it was….cute. He also like that Toothless were like a child at times, even though, his age didn't showed it.

When the movie were finish, Thomas turned off the Television and got his arms under Toothless' body. He picked the sleeping teenager up, gently carried him up to his room and laid him on his bed.

"Sleep well, Toothless." Thomas whispered, before he had pressed a soft kiss at Toothless forehead. He patted the already messy black hair, where he slowly left the room and closed the door.

Toothless night were just stared, because it might be easy now with his soft sleep. He just know that the nightmares soon will show up, it was always the same thing with them.

It showed what truly happened with Hiccup…

The day he lost his memories of his special powers.

* * *

><p>So, that's the first chapter finished! As you all saw this might change a bit of the view now from the other Fanfic. I got a bigger plot going on here, and well…I will not use all the 20 first chapter to see it from Toothless' POW the whole time, I will jump a bit forward to certain times Toothless actually were in the other Fanfic.<p>

Right now, someone asked me why Hiccup needed to be looked after even when he was 21 and in fact could take care of himself.

You get to know it in this Fanfic, because Hiccup cannot be left alone. Just saying.

UNTIL NEXT TIME READERS!

Remember to comment on the story :3 I do be so glad if you do!


End file.
